Schism
by redamiB6147
Summary: I know the pieces fit cause i watched them fall away. What happens when a bot finds a girl who needs healing, and he is just as broken? Will they be able to heal together, or will they both be unable to recover?


A/N: So...another new story. I know, I know, Im horribly ADD when it comes to stories, but i was actually trying to write more to my story Deception Discovered when this came out. Lets just say i was rather inspired recently and am have a bad week. Anyways, yes, new story. Either you will like it or you wont, and im not entirly sure if i want to continue this or just keep it a one shot. I think, if i get even just one review, i will continue. And yes, i will try to contiue my other stroies too. Abby is my charecter, do not steal.

Song is called Schism by Tool. I do not own the song, the title to this story, or the transformers. But they make my bad days so much better. Enjoy

* * *

><p>The girl ran out of the house, tears falling faster and faster down her face as the rain started to soak in. She ran further and further into the forest, screaming out her pain and her sorrow. Nothing could stop her mad rush, she dipped around trees and cars, her long hair plastered to her face and her clothes hugging her curves. She heard shouting from behind her, and she sped up, ducking further into the confines of the darkned forest.<p>

"Abby, wait! " came a male voice from behind her, and she almost stopped, her heart screaming at her to stop and see what he wanted. But then she remembered what he told her, and she screamed at the heavens, glaring behind her as she ran further and further into the woods. The man behind her was easily shaken from her trail, but that didn't stop her from running.

She ignored everything, body functions and terrain until she fell forward after tripping on a large root. She sobbed into the ground, ripping at the mud in her pain. She felt like her world had ended, and nothing could stop her from falling further and further towards the point of no return. She soon passed out from exhaustion, having run five miles away from the only place she had ever felt accepted and loved. She was on her own now. There was no going back.

* * *

><p>Above her, high in the atmosphere, a signal was being sent out to the far reaches of space. The signal traveled further and further out into the void until it reached a being that had thought for sure that the others of its kind were destroyed.<p>

A pair of optics, burning as red as can be, opened,and the being turned towards where the faint signal had been sent from. He unfolded from his cramped position, tracking the signal through the open space before him. He set off, determined to find this new place where the others of his race sought refuge. Unaware that the war was now over, he set off towards this new planet, Earth, to find his leader and continue the millennia old war that had devastated his planet and his race.

Another form, closer to the planet, turned from its fleeing path away back towards the planet, moving towards the place it hated. If that signal was being sent, then others could have come to find out the position of the others of its race. It was counting on it.

The signal, though faint, brought others out of their deathly sleep, making them chart courses towards this new planet and return to their sleep, trying to conserve energy as they hurled through space like overglorified comets. More and more of these beings rocketed towards the planet, letting this message of hope play over and over in their dreams, giving them a new reason to live as they plummeted towards a new promise of refuge.

* * *

><p>The girl, unaware of these oncoming beings, slumbered on, her tormented mind giving her wicked dreams that made her cry in her sleep. She sobbed uncontrolled through the rain storm, the animals of the forest still hunkered down in their own beds for the night, the water falling from the sky making everything miserable. The girls nightmares consisted of the man that was chasing her, all of the times that she was siwth him, happy, and loved. These images slowly shattered, as did the man in her dream. She cried out in fear as a song started playing, one she had hoped never played again.<p>

"_I know the pieces fit cause I watched them fall away  
>Mildewed and smoldering, fundamental differing,<br>Pure intention juxtaposed will set two lovers souls in motion  
>Disintegrating as it goes testing our communication<br>The light that fueled our fire then has burned a hole between us so  
>We cannot see to reach an end crippling our communication."<em>

The girl screamed in her dream as the voices she wished had never showed up started again.

_ Your useless you never deserved him you can never keep anyone close to you casue you're a FREAK and you hate yourself and your mentally insane and you are a useless bastard and won't survive the night._

"NO!" she screamed, waking up in the darkened forest. She glanced around, her eyes wild as she searched het shadows. She wordlessly got up, her feet stumbling over everything as she shuffled through the thick mud and moved away from the spot she had been in. She moved further and further away from her life, letting her pain wash over her as she gave into the voice. A single tear tickled down her face to be lost in the mud and water already occupying the area.

"_I know the pieces fit cause I watched them tumble down  
>No fault, none to blame it doesn't mean I don't desire to<br>Point the finger, blame the other, watch the temple topple over  
>To bring the pieces back together, rediscover communication." <em>

The being that had been the furthest away from the planet the signal originated from fell through the atmosphere, the intense heat tickling his thick armor as he fell in his pod form. He skidded across wet ground and crashed into a large tree, toppling it over as the rain beat on his overheated form, rapidly cooling it off. He unfolded, moving away from the landing site as he reached out to see what was around him.

A car passed him, and he quickly scanned it and folded down into a midnight blue Dodge Magnum. He reved his engine as he drove down the road, scanning everything around him. He seemed to be in the middle of a organic forest, and he was now the only one on the slightly flooded road. He drove on autopilot as the deaths of two of his creations slammed into his spark.

He rocked slightly on his wheels as he sped up a little, allowing his radio to turn on to an angry song to display his anger. He felt very little presence of any others of his kind, although he noticed he was quickly catching up to an organic that was walking on the side of the road. He activated his hologram as he slowed down behind it, honkinh his horn and flashing his lights slightly. The organic jumped, turning around to face him with a blank look on its face.

_"The poetry that comes from the squaring off between,_  
><em>And the circling is worth it<em>  
><em>Finding beauty in the dissonance."<em>

The girl walked along to flooded road, allowing the water to flow into her already soaked shoes. She walked, numb to the world, as the sound of a passing car and angry honking passed her quickly. She ignored it, the voice still spewing evil into her ears. She shuddered from the cold, but she didn't notice. Her breath puffed out into a light cloud at every exhale, but she could care less. She wanted to die. The voice told her that she was a walking corpse anyways, why not be a real corpse?

A new vehicle was coming upon her, and she ignored that one too. Until it slowed down behind her, flashed its lights at her and honked. She spun around, startled, and tensed , ready to bolt. She held a hand up, trying to block the lights of the car and she took a slight step back. The car honked again, and she moved towards it, the voice going quiet. The girl welcomed the silence.

_"There was a time that the pieces fit, but I watched them fall away_  
><em>Mildewed and smoldering, strangled by our coveting<em>  
><em>I've done the math enough to know the dangers of our second guessing<em>  
><em>Doomed to crumble unless we grow, and strengthen our communication"<em>

_The organic moved towards him, and he watched, uncaring, as she stumbled and fell, getting up with fluids leaking from her knee. She had a lost look about her, and she was shaking. The being honked again, and it was like it broke a trance the organic was in, for she ran forward, pausing at his passenger window. It rolled down, and his hologram leaned over. The organics optics focused on his face, noting how blank it was._

_"Do you need a ride?" the man said, and the girl shrugged, her hair sticking to her clothing through the rain. The man sighed, waving her inside. She ignored the shout the voice gave her, warning her about strangers, but what did it matter? She got in the car, shutting the door and uncomfortably aware that she was soaking het seat._

_"Where are you heading?" he asked, and the girl turned ot look at him, shrugging again. She noted that he had a rather monotone voice, and he looked….plain. Like every other joe on the street. She tried to wipe at the mud on her face, but her hand dropped to her lap. She didn't care about how dirty she was. _

_"Cold silence has a tendency to atrophy any sense of compassion."_

The being felt the cold and nasty water that was dripping off of her soak into his seat, and he shuddered slightly. Stupid organics. Why did he even do this? Oh right. To get his mind off of more of his creations deaths. His hologram sighed again, looking out towards the slightly flooded roads as the organic leant more of herself against the seat. She didn't seem to want to talk, so he reached out into her mind to see what was wrong. He was surprised at how easy it was to slip between the cracks in her mind, to see all of her bared open to him. He felt the overwhelming pain and heartbreak first. He almost flinched. It was so similar to his own pain.

He reached slightly further to see images of a man, but the images were jumbled, shattered. He was almost overwhelmed by a voice that sprang upon him once he touched a certain clear memory of the man intercoursing with her for the first time.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" the voice screamed, but the being shook his head, intent on finding what the voice was trying ot hide. He barreled past her, finding out something shocking; she was all alone. The man was her last tie to humanity. She had no family left, and she was barely old enough to survive on her own. He felt slight compassion start up, his aching spark wanting to find something to take away the pain of the deaths of most of his creations. He slowly left her mind, helping to patch the cracks left by the man's leaving.

He came back to himself quickly, his hologram sighing again as he turned to look at the girl in his passenger seat. He had forced her to sleep, to try to help with her healing in her heart and her mind. He felt a tug at his own mind, and he allowed his two remaining creations to send their own love for him and devotion down their links. His hologram smiled, replying with as much love as they sent, and he started up his engine, intent on taking the girl to the nearest town to get her cleaned up.

_"Between supposed lovers_  
><em>Between supposed lovers."<em>

The girl passed out, curling slightly around herself as she finally fell into a peaceful sleep. She didn't dream but of a new person, the man whom had picked her up on the side of the road. She smiled, relaxing into the seat even more as she felt the engine start up and motion. 

_"And I know the pieces fit."_


End file.
